Harry Potter and The Halfblood Boy
by OFWGKTA210
Summary: A mix of my two fav books. Demigods are found in Hogwarts. I'm horrible at summaries. But give it a chance plz.
1. The dragon and oh so powerful demigods

Harry Potter and the Olympians: the half blood boy

**Sup fanoids! Here's a mix of my fav books. Of course, i don't alot of things. I don't think it's gonna change POV but still. I actually own Kris and Lizzy Jackson, Percy's full sisters. Their story will be made soon but for some odd reason, my mind came up with this first. Don't get me wrong, i love my mind but sheesh! come up with the beginning first! Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or Harry Potter. Also other things i obviously don't own.**

Percy's POV

It all started out with the dragon.

You ask for one day where you don't have to kill anything. But does it happen? No. Why? 'Cause when you're a demigod, no matter how many titans, giants, and monsters you kill, no matter how many times you get captured by a god, or do them a favor, you will never get a break.

So anyways, I was walking with my cousins, Nico and Jason, in the woods at Camp Half-Blood, just talking about video games, Modern warfare 3 to be exact. "Oh did I tell you guys that it runs 60 frames per second?" Nico asked. "I already knew that, I was reading the same article as you Nico." I told him for the millionth time. "60 frames?" Jason asked as he stopped in his tracks. But, instead of looking at Nico and I he looked in front of us, then up to the sky sort of. I followed his gaze.

"Yeah, so that means it's gonna be super clean-" still looking ahead of us I put my hand over Nico's mouth. "What's your problem?" Nico asked me, removing my hand from his mouth. I pointed in front of us. He looked up at it. 'It' was a huge green scaled dragon, about half the size of the empire state building. We all did what any sons of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades would do.

We ran.

As we were running through the forest we dodged tree branches, jumped over logs, and off of hills. There was this one huge hill with a low tree branch kind of on top of it, and I jumped over it, Jason right behind me, but he tripped over it and fell down the hill. I turned around because I heard a thump and saw the dragon retreating, making a sound like a chain dragging across the grass as he walked. _Do not_ ask me how I know it's a guy.

Then came a giant scorpion. "Nico!" I called out. He ran next to me and said "holy crap, you have a plan right?" "Uh, pick Jason up and shadow travel him to the infirmary." He nodded and picked Jason up halfway, then disappeared into the shade of a tree. So, I uncapped riptide.

The scorpion charged after me. Running backwards, extremely fast I might add, I fell on my back. The tail of the scorpion punctured the ground right next my face. I rolled away and got back up, thinking of a way to kill this thing. I dived under it and cut it in the stomach, making a wound all the way to what I guess was the beginning of his head from his body. I quickly rolled out and saw its guts spill on to the floor. Then it collapsed.

As I was walking back to camp I heard a girl shriek. I turned around to see a girl, about 17 with chocolate brown hair like it was cut with safety scissors, wearing a white ski jacket, purple shirt, and pink skinny jeans, with brown mugs. "Ew, Percy, you're covered in green slime." "Thanks, I didn't noticed, Piper." I said sarcastically. "Right, sorry." Then she skipped away like she never saw me.

After I took a shower, and put on a blue shirt, and black and white basketball shorts, with my black and blue vans. On my way I ran into my sister, Lizzy. Literally. "Ow, watch where you're going crap for brains" she said facing me. "Actually, its kelp for brains" a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Annabeth, my girlfriend. She had her curly blonde hair down, tumbling to her shoulders, and her side bangs clipped to the left. Her gray eyes were sparkling showing she was happy. She was wearing a gray and black short sleeved plaid shirt, not buttoned all the way up, and black skinny jeans with black converse** (A/N: she's not emo my cousin just has the same outfit**. **And **_**she's**_** not emo. I think.) **

"Either way, watch were you're going" Lizzy finished, walking away. Annabeth walked up to me and slid her hand into mine. "So what's up Seaweed Brain?" I had a whole flash back of what happened in the woods. "Nothin' much, just a regular day so far" I answered. "Oh, so how many monster attacks did you go through?" Damn, she's smart.

"Uh one and a half."

"That's not even possible."

"Well technically I almost got killed by one."

"Then why didn't you just say one."

"'Cause the other was going to kill me too!"

"So?"

I gave her a skeptical look. "I'm just saying it would've saved you a whole moment of looking stupid." she said. "How about we go to lunch?"I asked her. She smirked and said "sure." At lunch, after I got my food and sat at the Poseidon table, my sister Kris was acting strangely… _bouncy_. I mean she isn't Goth or anything but she's just never this bouncy.

"So guys I was thinking," she started. Oh no, she was thinking again. The last time she was thinking I ended up washing the dishes from breakfast lunch and dinner. "We could go to the beach today-" "Kris, I told you, I don't want to hang out with you." Lizzy told her. "You think I don't understand what it's like to have a boyfriend, just because you're _2 years_ older than me?" She said 2 years like Annabeth would say _San Francisco_ or _Hades's gym shorts_. Lizzy looked at her blankly for a few seconds then said "yeah" and popped her last sweet potato fry thingy in her mouth.

Chiron pounded his hove on his table. "Heroes and Heroines, I would like you to welcome our new children of the gods" he announced. Then a line of four people popped up next to him. Like, literally popped up next to him. "Er, these students are a little more than demigods" he explained, "but to find out more about them, you will have to ask them."

That's when the claiming kicked in. First, was a tall kid. I mean, he was a fucking tree! He had on a stripped sweater on and a white dress shirt underneath. He had dark hair, which was parted, and very dark blue eyes. I've seen those eyes before. A black helm popped over his head, and he ducked down probably scared of it, but it followed the top of his head.

"Neville Longbottom, son of Hades" Chiron bellowed. Nico and Bianca looked up in surprise at their new brother. "Sit there" Chiron told him pointing at where Nico and Bianca sat. I saw Bianca say something to him and her nudge Nico so that he would probably do the same. The dude, Neville, smiled and said what I think was nice to meet you.

The next was a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. Her eyes looked very far away though. This was a no brainer. An owl popped up over her head and she smiled. "Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena" Chiron stated. The Athena table applauded and she walked over to it. I looked at Annabeth and soon she saw me I winked at her, and then she smirked.

Then there was another girl with frizzy brown hair, and brown eyes. A wand popped over her head. "Hermione Granger, daughter of Hecate." She looked really surprised when she saw how many half-siblings she had. She rushed over to her table.

Next, was the last guy. He had parted black hair and round glasses. I noticed a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Son of Zeus? Guess again. This one was really surprising. Above his head, was a trident. "Harry Potter, son of Poseidon." My jaw instantly dropped off the rest of my skull. My dad was _definitely_ not lying when he told me about my brothers and sisters. Wait, _brothers_?

Chiron pointed and he came and sat. I swallowed. He stared at us and Lizzy spoke, "Hi, I'm Lizzy, that's Kris," she said pointing, "and that's Percy." He stared at us. "Hi, I'm Harry." He said in a thick British accent. "We're your half-sibling," Lizzy told him, "though Kris, Percy and I have the same mom."

"I have a question." Harry said. We all stared at him so he started. "Do you all think he was dead to? Um…dad I mean?" "Yes." We all said. "So…it's natural?" "Sure," I said, "for us it is." Annabeth looked at me, worriedly. I can't lie, she looked cute, the end of her eyebrows, the end closest to her nose, was arched up. I mouthed, "We'll talk later."

"Come on, Harry," Lizzy stated, "We'll take you to the cabin."


	2. Disgraces and technically thinking

**What's good fannaples? First of all, I know i don't have much to say in these AN but uh I would love to thank cheech98 for being my first reveiwer for this story and giving me motivation to keep writing. I seriously didn't think anyone would read my stories. cheech98, if you would check out my other stories, that'd be great! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: You all know what i don't own**

Percy's POV

For some odd reason, I followed Lizzy and Harry to the cabin. Kris stayed behind staring at her crush (and i'm not gonna tell anyone who _that_ is). Harry looked around like he expected the statues to start moving or something. He didn't gawk at the tree nyphs or the pegasus. Usually the newcomers would stop and stare at everything. Harry just looked like he was used to it already. _Er, these students are a little more than demigods._ Didn't Chiron say something like that? Mayby he was...reborn? I don't know, I'm as confused as Harry is supposed to be. The only thing he was suprised about was how many cabins we had. "So, why do have all these cabins?" he asked. "Well," I started, "each cabin is for each god, major and minor, it's were there kids stay."

"Um, Perce? I gotta go to the bathroom, can you take the tour from here?" Lizzy said. "Sure." I answered. "So, I will be staying in the Poseidon cabin then?" Harry asked me. "Yes, Poseidon, god of earthquakes, hurricanes, and the ocean. Creator of the horse." I said. I gestured to the cabin and he walked up the steps. I walked up behind him and opened the door. He walked inside and immediatley ran back out. That had happened to me to. The cabin smelled really strongly of the sea. "Harry, come on," I told him, "you'll get used to it." "Bloody hell. Did you just shove the sea into my nose?" I laughed at him and he went inside again.

Part of me missed having the cabin all to myself. I only used to have one dresser with things on it, and 5 beds (one unmade). But now I'm not as lonely and some things didn't change. Like the minotaur horn on the wall, the cracked fountain in the back, my unmade bed, the pictures on my dresser. Harry walked over to the empty, very neatly made bed and put his trunk down. It was only then that I realized there was a live owl on it. "What's the own for?" I asked him. "Sending messages in the wi-" he stopped for a second, "sending messages." "Why don't you just Iris Message?" "What's that?" "Oh yeah, you're new."

He sat on the bed facing me. "You're gonna have to give that owl to the Athena cabin, and get a horse or something, because one, dad hates Athena. Athen hates dad. Her bird is an owl. You're pretty much carrying a disgrace. Oh boy, if Athena can see you now, I'm suprised she hasn't blown you to bits." "_I'm not getting rid of Hedwig_." Harry told me cooly. "_You named_ _it?_ Wait, you named it and it's name is _Hedwig_?" I replied. He stared at me. "Yes, I named it Hedwig. And I'm keeping her." "Well...alright. Just don't let it poop anywhere in the cabin and drag any rats inside, my girlfriend comes over here." Like she heard her cue, Annabeth walked through the door. "Percy, Luna is awesome! She's super smart and kind." she told me. "Wait." Harry said.

Annabeth stared at him, so did I. "Luna was put in the Athena cabin. If I'm not mistaken, this girl is a daughter of Athena. And she's your girlfriend." Harry said. "As a matter of fact, I am. Hi, I'm Annabeth." she said sticking her hand out. "Harry." he said and shook her hand. "Therefore," he said turning back to me, "I can keep Hedwig. I'm as much as a disgrace as you." I glared at him like I was gonna hit him. He glared at me also as he stood up. Then I smiled. "I like your technical thinking. Welcome to the Poseidon cabin, bro."


	3. Love What a tough thing

**Hey fanrumors! So...been a long time since I updated. I really have nothing to say. Um...I would like to point out that if you don't like Percabeth or Harry/Hermione, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! Also, if you review, I will give you virtual cookies. Also this is post the whole Gaea thing, though I don't know what's gonna happen. And it's also Half-blood prince so, yeah. ON WITH THE SHINGDIGGY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HP or HoO. But uh, Rick, J.K...I'll make you a offer you can't refuse...**

Annabeth stared at us. "Okay..." she said. "Well I came by to see how you like Harry but...you do...I guess." she said. She pecked me on the lips and left while mumbling something about, " Boys are so weird. Bad weird." Harry was grinning, then it faded and he sat on the bed. "Anything wrong?" I asked him. "Well it's just that...I kind of like someone at camp-" "Whoa," I interrupted, "first day here and already crushing." "Well, she came from Hogwarts and I kind of knew her for a while. I might as well say her name seeing as there's only two girls that came. I am utterly in love with Hermione." he told me. sat on my bunk diagnol from his, "the Hecate chick?" "Yes, her. You see, when I first came to Hogwarts she kind of just...grew on me. She became my best friend along with a fellow named Ron Weasley **(A/N: Did I spell that right? Review and tell me please.)**, but as we got older, Ron started dating a girl named Lavender. He didn't have much time for Hermione and I anymore-" Just then Lizzy and Kris bust through the door. "Harry, heres your schedule. Let's get a move on guys!" Kris beamed. She kept mumbling, "I knew something like this was going to happen. I knew it. I knew it."

We all came out of the cabin. "Um, I'll tell you the rest later." Harry said. "Campfire?" "Sure." And then we both parted ways. Seeing as I'd been at camp for a while, I don't train anymore. I usually teach classes with Annabeth. I walked over to the Ampitheater where right now, Annabeth and I would be teaching Greek Mythology. As I walked in it looked fairly usual, the long desk in the middle with two chairs behind it, one occupied by Annabeth, and the row she was facing a little overflowing with new campers. I saw Clovis sleeping no a bench a few yards away from the desk and shook my head. And_ he_ is supposed to be handling the Minotaur today. I sat beside Annabeth and she smiled at me. "Okay, class. Looks like your co-teacher finally decided to show up." she said smirking. "Co? Since when did we establish positions?" "Percy, can you even define establish?" Annabeth remarked. "And you said their dating?" A small voice came from in the crowd. "Anyways," Annabeth said looking away from me and at the class, "todays lesson will be about the Minotaur." "Does anyone know anything about the Minotaur already?" I asked. I only saw two hands raised and called on the one to my left. I noticed it was that girl Harry liked, Henrieata? Harlem?Imani? No, wait. Hermione, that was it.

"It was sent to King Minos's wife, sired by Posiedon, and put into the labyrinth. There it ate-" "Whoa," Annabeth said, "are you sure your not a daughter of Athena? Say anymore and you might as well come down here and teach the class." she said smiling sweetly. Hermione beamed back at her. I called on the other hand and sighed once I noticed who it belonged to. "Yes Stacy." I said, cleary disgusted. Not like she ever noticed it. Stacy had a huge not so secret crush on me, she has since she got to camp. No matter how many times I tell this 14 year old girl I'm too old for her and am deeply in love with Annabeth (tell her I said that and I'll snap your neck. I'll never hear the end of that.) she wont leave me alone. "You battled the Minotaur twice, because you have awesome muscles and a sexy bod and-" "Thank you, Stacy." Annabeth interrupted. All Stacy did was swoon at me. I don't know how many times I have to tell her if we ever go out, which will never happen or even get close to happening, I will look like a pedophile. See, with Annabeth and I, it's diffrent. She's older than me by a month.

Soon after we got all the classes taught and Clovis to the infirmary,( I knew he wasn't the right guy to handle the Minotaur. Even if it was a friggin stuffed one.) and made sure Jason was okay from earlier, we decided to go back to the ampitheater and spar a bit. I almost sliced off her ankle, she almost cut off my head, and the same kid from early walked by and said, "_Are they seriously dating_? Hmmph. Tough love." Then it was time for the campfire. Annabeth and I decided to go take a shower (not together) and get cleaned up. I put on a black shirt and khaki cargo shorts and my vans. Of course, I was one of the many last people to get there. This is why Annabeth calls me 'Princess Percy' sometimes. I saw her sitting with her cabin under the Athena flag and she winked at me. I smiled and looked around as I sat next to Harry. Under the Hades flag sat Bianca, Nico, and Shovel. Wait, that's not the guys name. Um, it rhymes with shovel...Neville there we go! Only thing is Nico looked pissed and Bianca kept glaring at him.

"Okay," Harry whispered as we started the songs, "were did I leave off?" "I beleive at 'he didn't have much time for us anymore'." "Oh yes. So Hermione and I had lots of times by ourselves. Lots of good times. I fell in love with her in during that period. Then Ron broke up with Lavender and confessed to me that he was only trying to make Hermione jealous. That he in fact loved Hermione. I was furious, but I didn't let him know. Or her. So he's coming to visit next week, and I don't want to upset him by asking Hermione out. Besides, I don't even know if she loves me back the way I love her." "Well, my mind is blown." I declared. "Your in a tough spot." He nodded. "And that's why I need your help."


	4. The pocket bear pt 1

**Short chappy. Not much to say. Disclaimer: You already know what time it is.**

"You?" Annabeth asked, practically screaming at me. If we weren't in the woods alone, hiding behind a bush and sitting under a tree, I would've been very embarrassed.

"Harry needs help from you? It took you _five _years to start dating me. And _I _kissed _you!_ And it took like, a year, and you going missing for you to start saying I love you! Why would he-"

"Annabeth, babe-"

"And it took six months for you to start calling me babe!"

She finally stopped and calmed down so I could explain the situation to her now. "_OK_, Annabeth, I understand I wasn't the one to make the first moves, though I did throw out some signals-" "Signals my ass!" I sighed and she let me continue. "Whatever, that's beside the point. I told you that Harry wants my help with his girl problems because I want you, my girlfriend, to help me…help him. Will you?" She turned her head to face my head on her lap and she sighed and began to talk, her voice much more soothing now.

"Of course I will Percy. It's just…why help Harry with his relationship problems when you have other problems that have been here for months?"she asked me. I looked at her confused and asked her "Are we okay? Did I do something? Did you do something? Is it something we didn't do? Did-" "Not us Seaweed Brain," she said sternly to shut me up "camp in general. Chiron told you that there are more evil and malicious people, or titans, or worse out there. We need to find out who it is. Maybe _Harry _should help _you_ with that. Whatever, I'll help with Harry tomorrow okay?" I agreed and we kissed goodnight and went to bed.

In the morning, Lizzy went to the beach with her boyfriend, Caleb, skipping her activities, as usual. Kris on the other hand, went to her activities. Harry told me since he only came yesterday Chiron excused him and he doesn't start his activities till tomorrow, and I didn't have to teach a class until six. "Okay, so what do you have planned?" Harry asked me. "We're starting today?" "What part of _utterly in love whilst your best friend is also about to steal her from you if you don't act quick without hurting him also _don't you understand?" He asked me. "Hey, that's a lot to process. But I thought ahead. I've got someone coming over to help. I hope this takes only today's time up, I've got things to d-" "You told someone?" Harry asked alarmed.

He began to reach for his pocket, and I sat up in my bed. "Is it someone in your trusted circle?" he asked me sternly. "Definitely, I can trust this person with anything. What's in your pocket? What are you?" I asked. I might be off topic but now it'll bug me until I find out. _What's in his pocket? It's sure as Hades not a teddy bear, or he wouldn't pull it out on me. Is it a gun? Is he homicidal? What's for dinner?_

"I'm a w-" **Knock knock knock knock. **"I'll tell you later. You might want to get that." He moved his hand away from his pocket and placed it next to him on the bed. I got out of bed and opened the door for Annabeth, wearing a camp shirt and denim short-shorts. Standing next to her, was a girl with brown curly hair, a green shirt, and black capris. Hermione.

.


End file.
